Romeo and Juliet
by Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: It's Romeo and Juliet Atlantis style! Sheyla


A/N- I got this idea from watching a preview for that new movie, Triston and Isolde. I had originally madethis a parody, but that was before I realized that there is absolutely nothing funny about Romeo and Juliet. So you might get a few laughs out of it, but there aren't many. This will be the last thing I'm going to update for a couple of weeks since I have midterms coming up.

Disclaimer- Don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, nor Romeo and Juliet. So don't sue! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

_Two worlds, both alike in dignity,_

_In Pegasus Galaxy, where I lay my scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their peoples' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance or their peoples' rage,_

_Which, but their comrades' end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the thirty minutes' traffic of my stage;_

_The which if you with patient eyes attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

People danced merrily all throughout the village. The celebration was for the Athosians one year anniversary of not being attacked by the Wraith. John's eyes landed on one woman who was standing alone, not really into the whole party. He made his way over to her.

"Hello. You look extremely beautiful tonight. May I ask your name?" John smiled at the masked beauty before him. Her auburn hair flowed down her bare back. The dress she was wearing made her look so very alluring. It was simple, but low cut and backless, and John couldn't take his eyes off of her. The woman smiled back at him.

"You may, but I may not answer you. I do not know _your_ name, Sir." Teyla had to tilt her head back just slightly to look at his covered face. She did not know many men who were over six feet tall. Nor did she know many people with almost black hair. She found him instantly enticing.

"Well maybe I'll tell you if you agree to go on a walk with me?" He smiled hopefully and Teyla could not resist when he held his hand out to her.

"Very well." She took his hand and he led her away from the loud music and happy people dancing at the party and into the woods where they could be alone.

"Will you tell me your name now, Ms.?" John asked but to no avail.

"Not until I learn yours." She relentlessly refused. They stopped, still holding hands, but turned to face each other.

"Fine. I guess I'll just tell you about me and then you can tell me about you and then we'll know each other so you can tell me your name." John smiled down at her and began. "Well I like ferris wheels and football and really fast cars. I hate clowns and my favorite foods are popcorn and turkey sandwiches. I love beer and my best friend is a geeky, egotistical scientist, oddly enough. I love that dress you are wearing and I want to rip that mask off so I can look at the face of the beautiful goddess standing in front of me." Teyla was awed by his romantic comment.

"That is very kind of you. I love to spar. My parents died when I was young, I love children, My favorite color is red because at dusk the sky turns to the most magnificent color red I have ever seen, and I have no idea what you are talking about, ferris wheels, clowns, football, and turkey. I have never heard those terms before."

The stars shone bright above them as John caressed Teyla's cheek. "All you need to know, is that my name is John. Col. John Sheppard. Now will you tell me your name, please?" The name was familiar but Teyla couldn't quite put her finger on where she had heard it before.

"Teyla. Teyla Emmagen." She reached up and untied the string that held his mask on his head. John did the same on hers and together their masks fell to the earth, revealing both of them. His face triggered a memory in Teyla's mind. She immediately took a step back and let go of his hand. Gone was the affectionate smile. It was replaced with a cold hatred.

"What is it?" John asked. Confusion etched in his face.

"You are of the Atlantians." John looked down at the ground guiltily. He had hoped she wouldn't recognize him.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Did you not realize that I am an Athosian? I am ashamed that you have tricked me so! I demand that you leave our land _immediately_!" John picked up the masks and attempted to hand Teyla's back but she refused to take it from him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a good time. You don't understand how boring it can get on Atlantis." Teyla's anger intensified.

"Perhaps what you don't understand is that the Athosians and the Atlantians are at war! There is an award for the one who captures an Atlantian alive! I will be merciful towards you if you leave now and never return!" Near John's feet, the equivelent of roses grew. Although some obvious characteristics were different (like the fact that the petals were pointed at their ends), the dark red color was still just as romantic as a rose. He bent down and plucked one from the ground. The thorn pierced the skin on his thumb, but John paid no notice as he held it out for Teyla.

No one had ever offered her a rose before. No one had ever done anything to get her affection like that. Teyla found herself unconsciously reaching out and taking the flower from John. She was speechless as he turned around and left her without another word.

K3

"Col. I'm going on vacation so do you think you could watch over the scientists while I'm gone?" Elizabeth asked as he walked into her office. Her red dress reminded him of Teyla and he agreed almost without realizing what he was agreeing to. His thoughts had only consisted of Teyla since the night before and he had been finding it hard to concentrate.

Elizabeth smiled and she hopped off of her throne, walking around to where John stood. "John." She drawled out, running a black, satin gloved finger down his cheek. "What's going on? I can tell when something's bothering you. You have that faraway look in your eyes. Who is she?" John continued to be amazed at how well Elizabeth knew him.

"Someone special." He replied cryptically. Satified for the moment, Elizabeth spun around and reached into a drwer, pulling out a cosmetic mirror. She admired herself in it and blew her reflection a kiss before snapping it shut and shoving it inside a purple bag beside her desk. After having forced the bag to zip closed, she snapped her fingers. Peter Grodin entered the room and grabbed the strap. He had to drag it out the door, it was so heavy. Finally he got to the gate room and added it to the pile of about fifteen suitcasses that lay beside the stargate.

"How long are you going to be?" John asked nervously.

"Does the size of that pile look like I'm going to be gone any longer than two days? No. Duh." As soon as Peter had gotten all her luggage through the gate, Elizabeth waved good-bye and disappeared into the event horizon. John let out a sigh of relief as the wormhole disengaged. Now he could make a visit to the mainland.

"Rodney I think I'm going to take a vacation while Elizabeth's taking a vacation. So you're in charge until either Elizabeth or I get back." John said, poking his head into the scientist's lab.

"Oh Col. Good. I need you to test this device for me. Just clip that... thing... to... some part of you. I don't care where." John breathed out a frusterated sigh.

"Did you hear _anything_ I just said?" Rodney didn't look up from the device.

"Yeah yeah. You're going on vacation and I'm in charge." Rodney's head shot up. "Wait, why isn't Caldwell in charge?"

"Cuz he's not back from cheating on Elizabeth yet." Comprehension dawned on Rodney. "She _still _thinks he's been on Earth this whole time." John added offhandedly. "Anways I hope I'll be back before Elizabeth gets back cuz you know how she would kill me for not telling her where I'm going. So I'll see you in a couple of days." He was about to leave but Rodney stopped him.

"Wait. Where are you going?" John knew that was coming.

"Uh... I just thought I'd take a trip to the uh... mainland. To see Teyla." Horror momentarily appeared on the scientist's face before it disappeared and was replaced with a knowing smile.

"Oooooh. That chick you met last night. When you snuck off to the Athosian party." All of John's senses went into alert.

"I never told you about that!" Rodney glanced nervously at a device lying near him.

"Well I just found this knew thing that can tell you what other people think." Rodney was disappointed at having to tell about his secret device so soon after finding it. It could have been so useful!

"Oh." Was all John could say.

"Hey! Can I go with you?"

"What? No I don't think so. You have to stay in charge." Rodney's face fell and he dropped to his knees.

"Oh please!" He begged. "I promise I won't get in the way! And Grodin can be in charge! I've always wanted to go to the mainland! Please! Please! Please!"

"Okay okay!" John caved. "Fine. You can come. But you can NOT get in the way. And you have to be inconspicuous. No one can know you're there. Except Teyla. She's cool with the whole thing. At least I _think_ she is. I _hope_ she is. Anyway. Go tell Grodin he's in charge, get a few things then meet me in the Jumper bay."

K3

"Teyla you have been distracted lately." Charin sauntered up to where Teyla was embroidering a pillowcase and put her hand on the young woman's arm.

"I have a lot on my mind." She answered and continued to work.

"Come have some tea. You should take a break." Teyla reluctantly dropped her work and followed Charin to the sitting room where a tea tray was already sitting on the coffee table.

"Thank you Charin." Teyla sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair and picked up a cup that already had tea in it, sipping it slowly.

"Your welcome dear." Charin sat up straight and folded her hands on her lap. Teyla knew she ment business.

"Is something wrong?" Teyla asked, putting her tea cup back on the table.

"You know you must find a suitable husband, Teyla. And soon. You are not as young as you once were. I am not saying you are old, but if you wish to bear children to continue your blood line, you must marry as soon as possible."

"But Charin, I have not even reached my thirtieth year yet. It is not imperative for me to marry someone for at least another decade. I believe I have plenty of time." Charin's eyes almost glowed with anger.

"Teyla." She said impatiently. "You do not understand how much is weighing on you to get married! You should not even be the leader of the Athosians! You only are because your father and your mother died before they could have a son. You were the only one who could take leadership and we have let it go on for long enough. Now you must marry. Not only to be able to provide heirs for us, but to provide a suitable male leader for the Athosians in this generation!" Teyla took this hard. How could she get married? She was not in love with anyone. At least, no Athosian.

K3

"Rodney," John whispered into his radio. "I see Teyla coming out of a house with another woman. Wait for her to be alone, then follow my lead."

"Okay!" Rodney said a little too loudly over the radio.

"Shh! Do you want them to hear you?"

"Sorry. I'm just excited."

"Okay, well, just be quiet." John watched Teyla through the binoculars. He watched her walk, the way she laughed at something the other woman said. He hated to admit it so soon, but John thought he was falling in love with her.

"Coast is clear!" John sneaked around behind the houses and met up with Rodney. Together they followed the path Teyla had taken into the woods.

Teyla wasn't stupid. She could tell someone was following her. Someone not so silently was trying to catch up with her. So she kept walking until she got to the creek and hid in the bushes.

"Where'd she go?" An unfamiliar voice rang out loudly. Teyla jumped out with her hunting knife raised and was about to attack the stalkers when she looked into the eyes of one John Sheppard.

"John?" Teyla put her knife away and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a huge hug.

"Teyla! It's great to see you again!" Once Teyla had unentangled her arms from around his neck, John pulled a white, flowery piece of fabric out of his pocket. "I forgot to give this back to you last night." He held it out to her and Teyla took it and stuffed it inher pocket.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming back. I know it seemed like I didn't want you to last night, but I really did." John smiled brightly.

"Your welcome." John smiled boyishly at her. She couldn't help but return it.

"And thank you for the rose last night." Teyla's voice was full of adoration. "No one's ever given me one before." Behind them, Rodney cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh! Teyla this is Rodney. My geeky, egotistical best friend I told you about last night."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me." Came Rodney's sarcastic remark.

"It's nice to meet you, Rodney." Teyla momentarily broke eye contact with John to smile at Rodney who huffily walked away.

"Teyla!" Someone called from the village. Teyla turned stone cold.

"You have to leave! Both of you! If they find you they will hang you! Please go! You can't come back again! Now go before they come looking for me!" Rodney jumped but John looked deeply into Teyla's frightened eyes, not ready to leave her yet.

"Col. we have to go!" Rodney prodded. John bent down and softly kissed Teyla's lips before running back to the Jumper with Rodney.

"Teyla! Oh there you are." Lance came out of the woods and took Teyla's hand. "Come on. We're about to start the ceremony." Teyla couldn't stop smiling. Lance looked so much like John, tall with almost black hair and hazel eyes. Little did she know that Lance thought she was smiling at him. And she was about to get a big surprise.

K3

"Well that was fun. Let's go home now." Rodney said, but John had other plans.

"There's a wedding about to start. I caught a glimpse at the bride before we got back. And that means there's going to be a party. And that means I can get Teyla alone tonight. So I think we should stay." Under the cover of the cloak from the Jumper, John and Rodney remained hidden until it got dark and then they made their escape to the village.

Donning black capes 'borrowed' from the first house they passed and masks, the two Atlantians blended in with the rest of the crowd. John peered through the people dancing around him until he saw Teyla talking with another man. He knew it was Teyla even through her mask. John was just about to go up to her when Halling stood up on a platform and started to make a speech.

"Hello. I hope you are having fun. Congratulations to the bride and groom. I hope you have a wonderful life together. May the Ancestors bless your union and any future children you may have. Let us raise our glasses to Marin and Jol."

"To Marin and Jol!" The crowd corused.

"And to the defeat of the Atlantians!" Laughter rang throughout the crowd but none-the-less each and every person drank to it. John and Rodney exchanged nervous glances before John went to dance with Teyla and Rodney went off to the buffet.

"May I have this dance?" John held his hand out. He had pinned a rose to his cape so Teyla would know it was him. Teyla smiled warmly at him and took his hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. She didn't even glance back at Lance who eviously glared at John.

"I thought I told you to leave." Teyla whispered into John's ear as they danced.

"Nothing could keep me away from you." And they danced the rest of the night, until everyone went home and they were the only one's left, with the exception of Rodney.

"You have to go John. It's not safe for you to stay here. You cannot come back either. There is too much of a risk that you will be captured and I will have to watch you die. Please John." She begged. "I do not want you to die, John. I'm sorry." John traced her lips with his finger.

"Teyla, I don't care if they are going to maim me, burn me alive, hang me, whatever. I will never stop coming to see you. Teyla I- I think I'm falling in love with you." Tears welled up in Teyla's eyes. No one had ever said that to her before.

"I think I'm in love with you, too, John." John pressed his lips against hers. This kiss was more passionate than their first one. It seemed to last forever until Rodney abruptly stopped it by pulling John away and forcing him under the cloth covering the buffet table. Both John and Teyla were confused until they heard someone call Teyla's name.

"Teyla, what are you still doing out her?" Lance had come back and the three just hoped he hadn't seen anything.

"I'm just not ready to sleep yet." She took a seat on one of the chairs left out. Lance sat down next to her.

"You should really get some sleep. It's after midnight. You're going to be tired tomarrow."

"I will be fine. Thank you for your concern."

"I thought I saw someone else out here with you."

"No. I was alone." Lance bought into her lie.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your house?"

"No thank you. I think I'm going to take a quick walk before going home."

"Then I will come with you."

"No." Teyla answered a little too quickly. "I mean, I would like some time alone. To think. I have a lot on my mind."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then." Lance leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up and going home. Since he had believed her about being alone, he didn't watch as she ushered John and Rodney out from under the table and into the woods. They remained under the darkness of the trees until they reached the Jumper.

"Good-bye Teyla. I'll see you soon." Their good-bye kiss lasted for a long time. Until Rodney was getting bored and decided to through candy bars at the couple.

"Come on Captain Kirk. We have to go now." John reluctantly parted from Teyla and climbed into the Jumper.

"Good-bye John. I love you."

"I love you too." The Jumper door closed before they could say anything else and Teyla watched as the ship flew away into the night before going home and getting the best night's sleep she had ever had.

K3

"I'm back!" Elizabeth called as she stepped through the gate, sporting a new tan and wearing a new dress that had a palm tree on it. It seemed like she had gotten ahold of about ten more suitcases when she returned and Peter had the honor of carrying them all the way back to her room.

"What a surprise. So am I." Caldwell traipsed down the gate room steps and gave Elizabeth a little kiss before helping Peter take the luggage up the steps.

"Good Elizabeth, you're back. Can Rodney and I have some time off?" John asked, bounding down the stairs to meet her.

"Sure! You have until the tequila wears off and I get really nasty from the hangover! And I brought six whole big bottles back with me so you'll have three days! See you when you get back!" John couldn't resist hugging her.

"Thanks Liz! See ya!" And he ran back to his room so he could pack.

"What did she say?" Rodney asked as he ran into the mess of John's room.

"She's gonna get wasted so we have three days." John dragged a small bag out from his closet and began unceremoniously dumping whatever he could grab off the floor into it.

"Great! I'm already packed. So let's go." John nodded and zipped his bag shut. Slinging it over his shoulder, he followed Rodney to the Jumper bay where they started up the Jumper and made their last trip to the mainland.

K3

"Psst! Teyla!" John crouched in the bushes behind where Teyla was picking flowers.

"John?" Teyla whispered, crouching down next to him and pretending to pet the rabbit that just happened to be sitting there.

"Hey. Meet me by that creek tonight at midnight."

"Okay. I will see you then."

"Teyla what are you doing?" Charin called.

"I was just petting this rabbit." She called back.

"Well we need to pick three thousand more flowers for next week's ceremony. Hurry up." Teyla nodded. She stood up and continued to pick more of the ugly yellow flowers.

K3

"John?" Teyla softly called, not wanting anyone else to hear her.

"Teyla." John ran up and embraced her tightly. When he let her go, he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her the most serious look she had ever seen.

"What?" She asked, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Teyla, I love you so much. More than I've ever loved anyone before. I want to be with you forever. I want to _marry_ you. Even though I only met you two days ago. Teyla, will you marry me?" Teyla couldn't contain the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She buried her face in John's chest and nodded when she finally got control of herself.

"Of course I will, John. But we should get married as soon as possible. Before anyone finds out." John had already thought about that.

"Yeah. How about tomarrow night?"

"I know someone who will marry us privatly and who will not tell anyone else."

"That's good." John smiled down at Teyla and captured her lips with his. Teyla returned the kiss eagerly until she unexpectedly pulled back.

"I shouldn't stay long. If Lance sees me, he will know I am up to something. Be here tomarrow night at eleven o'clock. I will come and get you. Be safe." She leaned up and kissed him once more before taking off.

John stood frozen for some time before Rodney came out from behind a tree and snapped his fingers in John's face.

"Rodney, I'm getting married. Can you believe it? She said yes." Rodney was getting impatient.

"Yeah yeah. Come on. I need my beauty sleep. Can we _please_ go back to the Jumper now?" John nodded and followed Rodney, but he couldn't get the grin off of his face. Not even as he covered himself with a thermal blanket inside the Jumper and drifted off to sleep, his dreams consisting only of Teyla.

K3

"John? Are you ready?" John and Teyla nervously smiled at each other. They stood at the alter of a church with Rodney, waiting for the priest.

Teyla had dressed up in a long white dress and had threaded roses through her hair. She carried a single rose in her hands. John didn't really have much to dress up in. So he had just worn his black tee shirt and made sure to comb his hair.

"Yeah, I'm ready." The priest showed up and hurriedly apologized for being late before beginning the ceremony.

It seemed like it was over as soon as it had started because before they knew it, John and Teyla were sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. Rodney smiled and gave Teyla a congratulatory kiss on the cheek and hugged John.

"I'll see you back at the Jumper, Col." Rodney said before leaving the church. John and Teyla thanked the priest immensly before also leaving. Teyla took John's hand and led him up to her house. He picked her up and carried Teyla over the threshold.

John laid her down gently on the bed and laid down next to her, caressing her cheek.

"Teyla, do you believe in love at first sight?" John whispered in the dark. He could almost hear her smiling in response.

"If I didn't before, than I definately do now. Since it happened to me. I didn't even have to know anything about you to know I was in love with you." Teyla leaned over and kissed John, and they forgot about the world around them completely.

K3

John awoke with Teyla lying with her head on his shoulder. The sun was shining through Teyla's only window in her bedroom. John kissed her forehead before slipping out of bed and throwing his clothes on. Then he gently shook Teyla awake.

"Hey." He whispered. Teyla smiled at him.

"Good morning." Teyla saw the sun through her window and panicked. "Oh no! The sun is up already. Charin is supposed to come by and have tea with me. Just as she said it, a knock came at the front door. Both John and Teyla froze.

"Teyla?" Charin called. The front door creaked open. Teyla threw on a robe lying on her chair and John opened the back door.

"Just a minute Charin. I am still getting dressed." Teyla turned and quickly kissed her husband good-bye. "I love you." She whispered before John hurriedly left. He darted to the treeline and didn't stop running until he was safely back at the Jumper.

Teyla watched John leave. Once he disappeared from view, she turned and exited her room to meet Charin.

"Oh Teyla. You are up so late." Charin had already taken a seat in Teyla's favorite chair.

"I apologize. I had forgotten we were supposed to have tea." Charin smiled meticulously.

"You go get dressed Teyla. I will fix the tea. I have something important to tell you." Teyla smiled gratefully and left Charin to make the tea.

When Teyla emerged from the bedroom fully clothed, the kettle was whistling away and Charin was setting out the tea cups and pot.

Teyla pulled the kettle off the burner and added herbs to the hot water. She then poured herself and Charin a healthy cupful of the delicious herb tea.

Charin told Teyla her exciting news once they were both seated and comfotable with their tea cups at hand. "Teyla, I'm going to get straight to the point." She took a long time setting her tea cup down on the table and folding her hands in her lap. "I have found a suitable partner for you." Teyla froze. This was not what she had had in mind.

"Charin-" She began but Charin cut her off.

"This is not open for discussion, Teyla. The point is, you must marry a suitable leader and I have found one. You will marry Lance." Teyla stood up and began pacing the floor.

"Charin I will NOT marry Lance! I do not think of him in that way! There is absolutly NO WAY!" Charin slammed her tea cup down and stood up. Looking like she was about to murder someone, but still gracefully.

"Teyla, this was the council's decision! If you do not like it, you may resign your position and go somewhere else! Those are your options! Marry Lance, or be exiled by your own people! You must choose now! Or I will choose for you!" Teyla had half a mind to give it all up and go with John to Atlantis. But she knew in her heart that the Atlantians would never accept her. They would always suspect her as being a spy for the Athosians.

"Very well." Teyla said weakly, sinking back into her chair. "I will marry Lance." Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of having to leave John. But she would not allow herself to cry in front of Charin.

"Good. He will be here tomarrow for tea so you two may get to know each other better. Now I feel that my presence is no long welcome, so I will take my leave and return some other day." Teyla's brain didn't even register that Charin had left. She just sat in her chair in a stupor.

Teyla's decision came to her almost subconsciously. It was a terrible thing. But she knew what she had to do. She knew it would hurt John. But she knew she had to do it or risk having to be married to Lance. But first she had to seek retribution with the Ancestors. So she gathered the few things she would need and walked along the path that led to the church.

K3

"Can you believe it Rodney? I'm actually married!" John said excitedly as he entered the Jumper.

"I know. I really am happy for you." Rodney stopped what he was doing to look at John's euphoric face. "But... How are you going to live? Are you just going to see each other when you take a vacation every six months. And I'm sure Teyla's going to have to get married to someone else."

"Why do you say that?" John asked, hurt that his friend would want to ruin this for him.

"Because the Athosians are a monarchial people. They have a leader and that leader's oldest child, male or female, I don't know, takes over when the leader can't anymore. So naturally they would want Teyla to be able to provide further heirs for the people. I'm just saying... You should be careful."

"I will be carful Rodney!" John yelled. "You don't have to stand over my shoulder! It's my life! I'm gonna live it the way I want to! And who knows! Maybe the Athosians will lighten up and let Teyla live alone! Or maybe even let _me_ be with Teyla!"

"But, Col." Rodney said gently. "Do you really think Teyla will want to live alone, only being able to see you once, maybe twice a year?"

"People do it on Earth all the time." John protested. "You know, when a husband or wife is in the military. In Iraq or Afghanistan." John's excuse was feeble, but he was too proud to admit Rodney was was right.

K3

"Excuse me, Reverend?" Teyla walked up the aisle. She was carrying a small bag and kneeled at the alter to pray while the priest who had married her the night before finished lighting the candles for the next service coming up.

"Teyla." The priest kneeled down next to her. "How is your new husband, John, doing?"

"He is well." Teyla didn't even look up.

"And yourself?"

"I have come to seek retribution from the Ancestors."

"Why?" Teyla leaned back and clutched her bag to her chest.

"I am being forced to marry someone so that I will provide heirs to lead the Athosians. I am being forced to marry _Lance_. I cannot do it. You must help me seek retribution What I am about to do is so terrible... Afterwards will you pray and tell the Ancestors that I did it only to escape something I do not want and that it had no other way out except to be exiled to a place where I would not be accepted?"

"Teyla," The priest warned. "What are you going to do?" She silently reached into her bag and pulled out her hunting knife.

"I have to do it, Reverend." She wondered if it would hurt more to slit her wrist or her throat. But then Teyla immediately decided to plunge it into her heart. So John would understand that she did it because she loved him.

"Teyla this will solve nothing!" The priest jumped up. "I have a better solution." Teyla reluctantly put the knife back into her bag and followed the priest to a hidden room through a secret door in a wall. But she still clutched the bag tightly to her chest.

The priest ruffled through various viles and jars on a table until he found a small, black jar behind the rest. He grabbed an empty vile and poured the blue liquid from the black jar into it. Once it was halfway full, he stopped and corked the vile. He turned and handed it to Teyla.

"This is a poison. I made it myself. You will fall into a deep sleep for about twenty-four hours. Your heart beat will slow down just enough to keep you alive. It will be undetectible to anyone else. They will believe you to be dead. Twenty-four hours after taking this, you will awake again. And you will be free to go to Atlantis with John." Teyla looked up sadly.

"I cannot go to Atlantis. They will not accept me."

"Teyla you will have to take that risk. It is the only way." Teyla stared at the vile resting comfortably in the palm of her hand. It was no taller than her pinky finger.

"But if it is that simple than I can simply leave with John tonight." She pointed out.

"No, Teyla. You already agreed to marry Lance. If you leave now, they will suspect the Atlantians of kidnapping you and that would not help this war at all. This is the only way."

Teyla closed her hand around the vile. She held it there for several seconds, feeling the cool glass being warmed by the heat of her hand. Then she shoved it in her bag determinedly.

"Thank you Reverend. This means a lot to me. I will write John a note, explaining what happened."

"No." The priest shook his head. "If you do, then an Athosian is bound to find it. Let me take care of that." Teyla nodded her thanks and left without another word.

Teyla waited until midnight to drink the poison. She sat up in her bed and when she felt her internal clock strike twelve, she popped the cork off the vile and swallowed every last drop. Her throat started to constrict and she gagged. Before she lost consciousness, Teyla shoved the now corked vile under her mattress and let herself succumb to the darkness.

K3

"I wonder what happened." Rodney thought out loud. He and John were walking back to the Jumper. They had waited until dawn for Teyla to come by the creek as they had agreed on, but she never did.

John and Rodney stayed inside the Jumper until noon when they heard someone scream. John stood up and started to walk outside.

"Hey you stay here." He said. "I'm going to see what's wrong." Rodney's efforts to stop him were in vain. John didn't listen to his pleas and all but ran to the village, somehow managing to not be seen.

John hid behind a some rocks in the field and watched as all of the Athosians followed Charin, who, with the help of three other people, carried a sort of stretcher. On the stretcher, John could clearly see the outline of a person through the white sheet covering him or her.

K3

Rodney was sitting on the floor of the Jumper just out of sight of any passerbys. A young boy wandered near holding a piece of paper. He looked around aimlessly for about ten minutes.

"Col. Sheppard?" He called after awhile. Rodney stood up and when the boy wasn't looking, he slipped out of the Jumper.

"You're looking for Sheppard?" The boy jumped at Rodney's voice.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked. "Nevermind. I am Jinto and I need to give this to Col. Sheppard." Jinto waved the paper he was holding. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He just left. I'll give it to him for you." Jinto didn't hand it over.

"Reverend says it's extremely important that Col. Sheppard gets this." Rodney sighed impatiently.

"And I will make sure he gets it. I know where he went and I can get it to him faster than you can. Now hand it over." Jinto reluctantly passed it to Rodney who gasped.

"Oh my God. This is bad. Sheppard just went into the village to see what that scream was about. He's going to see Teyla and think she's dead!" Rodney took off, leaving Jinto standing there, confused.

K3

The crowd of people somehow all squeezed into the church and when John peeked in through the window, he saw that each and every one of the Athosians were seated on the pews. Charin was saying something at the alter, but she soon sat down. John quickly scanned the crowd but he couldn't see Teyla anywhere. He couldn't see who was lying on the stretcer, which now lay on top of the alter, even though the sheet had been removed. So he snuck around to the open front doors and peeked inside.

What he saw couldn't be true. Forgetting all about not being seen, John stood right in the view of anyone who would turn around, in the middle of the doorway.

He kept denying what his eyes were witnessing. With each denial, he took another step towards the woman who looked like Teyla lying on the alter. As he walked up the aisle, the Athosians turned their heads and whispered to each other at the stranger who had entered their church. But no seemed to want to do anything about the Atlantian walking through their church.

John's eyes stung with unshed tears. He stood in front of her, seeing her with his very eyes, and yet, he couldn't believe it was Teyla.

He reached his hand out, afraid to touch her still form, but needing some proof that this was real. He slipped his hand into hers. At that point, the priest got up and, confused about what John was doing, put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Col. You should be happy." He whispered. John sent him a look with utter shock and hatred written on his face. He looked back down at Teyla and ran his free hand down her cool cheek. The priest was even more confused at John's actions.

"Did you not get the note I sent you?" With that John turned and ran out of the church. He passed Jinto on the way out and didn't stop running until he reached the creek.

Jinto watched him run until he was out of sight. Then the priest came up to him and bent down to the boy's level. "Didn't you give him the note?"

"He wasn't there. I gave it to his friend who said he would give it to Col. Sheppard." The old priest clutched his hand to his heart. The consequences of this could be deadly.

K3

It was after midnight. The time they usually met. John had it all planned out. He waited until the priest had finally left the church. John tried to pull the doors opened, but the damn priest had locked it up. John looked around for something he could use to break open the doors. There was nothing. So he walked around to the back. To his surprise, there was an open door.

John went through it and found he was in a room full of viles and jars. He looked around for a little bit. There was a vile sitting alone that caught his interest.

John picked it up and examined it. A label that said 'Deadly' was taped around it. He kept it with him and went through the other door in the room that led to the inside of the church.

Teyla's body was still laying on the alter. John stiffly walked up to it. The sight of her caused his eyes to water. But he refused to cry, even if no one would see him. He stared at Teyla for awhile before uncorking the vile.

"I love you Teyla." John said and downed the lethal poison in one gulp. It worked fast and soon he was down on his knees in pain.

K3

Teyla was finally starting to wake up. She felt as if she had just blacked out for a few minutes. Her head felt a little heavy and her eyelids felt like they were glued shut. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.

"John!" His hunched, figure was the first thing that caught her eye in the large church. Her cry brought him to painfully lift his head. Teyla dropped off the alter and onto her knees and grabbed his hand.

"Teyla? I don't understand." His voice was weak and strained. Teyla's heart leapt into her throat.

"It was a poison. They thought I was dead. It was so we could be together. Reverend said he would give you a note explaining everything." John shook his head.

"I didn't get it. Teyla I'm so sorry. I love you." Teyla's eyes widened.

"No! John you can't! Maybe Reverend has an antidote..." Her voice cracked through the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"No. There's not enough time. I'm so so sorry, Teyla. Please forgive me?" Teyla caressed his hand.

"Of course I do." She whispered. John nodded then started to close his eyes. "Please don't do this, John! Don't go!" Teyla begged, but it was too late. John squeezed her hand one last time before he slipped away.

Hot tears poured out of Teyls's eyes and down her cheeks. She hugged John close. As she held his lifeless body to her, she felt something poking her leg. She looked down and saw John's 9mm resting nicely in its holster.

She momentarily let go of John to pull the gun out. Teyla held it up to her head. Ever so slowly, she pulled the trigger. A bullet tore through her head. Teyla let the gun fall to the floor before she herself fell on her side next to John.

Just before the bullet took her life, Teyla leaned over and kissed John one last time and drew the words "I love you" from her mouth in the softest whisper one would ever hear.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings._

_The sun for sorrow will not show his head._

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;_

_Some shall be pardoned, and some punished;_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than of Teyla and John, her Romeo._

A/N- Tell me what you think!


End file.
